Above And Beyond
by nalimom
Summary: Castle and Beckett share an evening at her mother's fundraiser.
1. Chapter 1

Castle stood outside Kate Beckett's door, wearing his Armani tuxedo, waiting for her to answer.

When she opened the door, he was completely at a loss for words. Kate wore a floor length, strapless, form fitting gown, which had been hand beaded in silver. The vintage art deco dress suited her lean, muscular form perfectly, looking as though it had been made especially for her. It hugged her in all the right places and revealed just enough to be alluring. She had spent way too much on it when she found it in a vintage clothing store, but felt the price was well worth it if the look on Castle's face was any indication.

"Close your mouth, Castle." She smiled. "You're drooling."

"Beckett." He didn't completely snap out of it. "You look stunning." He kissed her hand, his lips lingering and his eyes holding hers for a long moment. Her scent washed over him in pleasant waves, causing something to stir deep inside. "Shall we?" He asked, helping to wrap her shawl around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She blushed a little at the way his eyes lingered on the hint of cleavage her gown revealed and the naked skin of her neck. 'Damn it.' She thought to herself. ' Why do I have to blush so easily?'

They made their way down to the street and to the limousine he had waiting for them at the curb. Castle opened the door for Beckett and was stunned to silence when she paused in front of the door to kiss his cheek. She brushed the lipstick from his skin gently and looked into his eyes.

"I can never tell you how much this means to me." She said in a voice thick with emotion.

"What are friends for?" He replied quietly.

"Castle, friends water you plants when you're out of town." She barely had her emotions under control. "They drive you to the airport. They don't set up scholarships in your mother's name." A tear escaped in spite of her best effort.

"Hey," He tenderly brushed the tear from her cheek. "You are going to ruin your make up." He kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him. They swayed on the spot for a moment before he said, "We shouldn't be late for our own fund raiser."

Kate laughed tearfully. "No. You're right."

Castle helped her into the car and slid in next to her. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually this emotional."

"You loved your mother and this is her legacy." He squeezed her hand. "You're allowed to be emotional."

"Thank you, Rick."

He raised her hand to his lips. "It is a drop in the ocean of what you deserve."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready?" Castle asked Kate as the limousine stopped in front of the museum.

Kate took a deep breath as she looked at the group of photographers surrounding the entrance. "I didn't expect so much interest from the press." She said in a weak voice. She had dealt well with the paparazzi at Castle's book parties and the movie releases but that had been easier. It had been all about him. This was so much more personal.

"The more interest they show, the more important we become to the people who read the society pages. That's where the big donors are." He smiled. "And between the mayor and me, we've got some New York A-listers attending tonight."

Kate looked at him and felt an inexplicable need to touch him. She placed her hand against his cheek and softly kissed his lips. "Thank you." She whispered as she pressed her forehead to his.

Castle tried to reply, but couldn't find the words. He wrapped his arms lightly around her waist and reveled in her closeness.

They both jumped as the driver opened the door.

"Ready or not…" he said, barely above a whisper, not wanting to remove his hands from her body.

"Right." She said, sliding away toward the door, but keeping hold of his hand until the driver reached for hers to help her from the car.

Castle was right behind her, quick to place a hand on the small of her back as they made their way inside. They stopped for a few photos and to speak to a few reporters. Kate was surprised and touched when he refused to discuss his new book, which was due to be released in a few weeks.

"Tonight isn't about me." He had said. "Tonight is about The Johanna Beckett Scholarship Fund. I'll tell you anything you want to know about that."

Kate watched as he masterfully handled the reporters, subtly leading them to ask the questions he wanted to answer. His manner was so at ease as he told them what the scholarship was all about. His words were so confident but genuine as he described her mother's passion to help those who needed a voice. She was, again, deeply touched and, if they had been in private, she would have had trouble containing her emotions.

He looked over at her and gave her a smile that she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we have funds to raise." He turned to Kate and gestured toward the entrance. Her hand grazed his and she had expected him to take it, but to her disappointment, he didn't. He waited until they were inside, out of the view of the reporters, to replace his hand on her back, his fingers just barely touching her. Warmth seemed to radiate from each point of contact and she felt goosebumps arise on her arms.

"Are you cold?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders tenderly.

Kate just shook her head.

They made a circuit of the room together, Castle introducing Kate to the Who's Who of New York society along the way. She smiled and made pleasant conversation, thanking people for their support and sharing memories of her mother. Castle melted into the background as she spoke, careful not to distract from her moments.

"Honestly, Kate," The Mayor said as he handed her a glass of Champaign, "Do you mind if I call you Kate?"

"Of course not."

He smiled as he went on. "Castle is known for investing in fast cars and faster women…"

"Hey…" Castle interjected with a wounded look on his face.

"How on earth did you get him to do this?" He gestured around them.

"I didn't." She replied, looking at Castle. "He did this on his own." She took a deep breath. "In honor of my mother."

"You must mean a lot to him." The mayor's wife winked at Castle. "Or maybe he wants to keep his "Nikki Heat" happy."

Castle shook his head, his eyes looking into hers. "She is an extraordinary detective, an amazing woman." He took her hand and kissed it. "And she is the best friend I have ever had." He held her gaze. "She, and Johanna Beckett, deserve this."

Kate didn't know what to say. Luckily, the mayor interrupted.

"We've been friends for years!"

His wife poked him playfully in the ribs. "But you don't look like that in a beaded gown."

"Darling." Martha joined them, looking elegant in a green silk gown. She kissed Castle on the cheek and then hugged Kate tightly. "You are gorgeous."

"Thanks, Martha. So are you."

"Oh, this old thing?" She made a graceful turn so everyone could see just how fabulous she was.

Castle rolled his eyes. "Fashionably late as usual, Mother."

She just smiled and took Kate by the hand. "If you will all excuse us, I simply must introduce Kate to some people from my Broadway days."

Kate gave Castle a "Help me" look as Martha led her away, but he just shrugged. He had never been able to fight the will of Martha Rogers.


	3. Chapter 3

As the evening passed, Castle had few opportunities to spend with Kate. Martha had taken it upon herself to make the majority of the introductions and Kate was a big hit. He watched as she danced with congressmen, actors, and businessmen, each time feeling a knot of jealousy tightening in his gut. He smiled every moment in spite of it, knowing she was doing exactly what she needed to do to make her mother's scholarship a success, and shining in the process. He knew she was uncomfortable with the attention and with asking for… anything, but she was rising to the occasion with her usual quiet grace.

Kate swept the crowd subtly as she listened to polite conversations. When she finally caught Castle he was across the room, standing by the bar, watching her intently with a small smile on his lips. She smiled back.

"Would you excuse me please?" Kate said politely to the group of people surrounding her. She made her way to where Castle was standing. He held out a glass of Champaign to her.

"I was beginning to feel slighted." He said as she took the glass.

"I have been looking for you for a half hour." She punched his arm softly. "Don't you dare abandon me again."

"I thought you were enjoying Mother's whirlwind tour of New York society." He pressed his shoulder against hers, wanting contact. "You were holding your own." He took a sip of his drink and smiled. "I particularly liked when Conrad Moncrief dipped you." He laughed out loud, unable to keep it in any longer. "I thought he was going to break a hip."

Kate fought her own laughter. "That would have been my photo in the Post… on the floor with an eighty year old millionaire on top of me."

"Billionaire." He corrected.

"Billionaire?"

He nodded with a grin.

"Maybe I should have let him fall on me." They both laughed.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "My turn to make old Conrad jealous."

Kate stopped walking, causing him to turn toward her and look her in the eyes. "Were you jealous?"

Castle almost answered, but instead he grinned. "Come on." His face became very serious. "Dance with me, Kate."

The intensity in his eyes was powerful. She couldn't look away, her heart fluttering wildly. She nodded and followed him to the dance floor where he took her in his arms. When he put his arm around her waist and took her hand in his, the rest of the room melted away. When their eyes met, they held, neither Castle nor Beckett feeling the need to hide nature of their emotions or the familiar urgency to break the contact. They danced slowly and passionately, losing themselves in the motion and the intimacy of the moment, oblivious to the other people on the dance floor. When Martha and Jim Beckett danced up next to them, Martha had to hip check her son before they acknowledged them.

"Well aren't you fabulous together?" Martha pulled them back to reality. "Hate to interrupt, but I think before the old fogies start to leave, you should really say a few words. Get those checks written,"

"Right. Mr. Beckett, would like to say something?" Castle asked.

"Not me. I've never been a public speaker."

"Would you say something." Kate asked Castle. "You have your flaws, but your skill with words and powers of persuasion have never been in doubt." She smiled, but then her face became very serious. She held his gaze. "Please."

"I can't say no to you." He meant it. He took her hand and said, "You have to stand up her with me."

She nodded slowly, her gratitude evident in her smile.

Castle had to tear his eyes from hers to look at her father. "Both of you."

The three walked to the stage, the band vacating to allow them access to the mic. Castle stepped forward and introduced himself, Kate and Jim Beckett.

Kate watched as Castle captivated the crowd with his wit and his charm, feeling closer to him than as comfortable.

"If someone had told me several years ago that I would be giving up nightclubbing for fund raising, I would have told them that they were crazy." He paused for the laughs. "And then I met Johanna Beckett's daughter." He looked in Kate's direction but avoided her eyes, not wanted to be distracted from his train of thought. "She had so much passion for her job as a homicide detective, so much determination to find killers and bring them to justice. Her compassion for the victims and their families touched me so deeply and I knew this was a woman I needed to get to know better." He chanced a look. "The more I got to know, the more extraordinary she became. "

"In the course of our time together, I learned about the extraordinary parents who raised this amazing woman. I realized just how much like Johanna Beckett she had become. In homicide, Kate Beckett is the voice of the victim, the only voice they have left."

"Johanna Beckett was also the voice for the victims… victims of injustice. Her passion was helping those who had been wronged, those to whom the justice system had turned a deaf ear. She worked tirelessly to help those who could not help themselves," He gave Kate a meaningful look, "often at the expense of her own happiness… and finally at the expense of her own life."

He watched as Jim Beckett put his arm around his daughter. She leaned back against her father as he kissed her head. Castle took a moment before he continued.

"The Johanna Beckett Scholarship Fund was founded to continue her legacy of compassion and faith in humanity. With the help of your generous donors," he winked and smiled at the crowd, which laughed softly, "we can be sure that deserving students get the opportunity to pursue their passion." He looked over at Kate again. "Johanna may have been taken from us, but her good work can continue." He reluctantly look back at the crowd. "With your help, that is…" He smiled and thanked everyone for coming, fighting the temptation to walk over to Kate and hug her tight. Instead, he walked to the bar, stopping to shake a few hands along the way.

"Darling, you were wonderful." Martha kissed his cheek then picked up a glass of Champaign.

"Thanks." He took a sip of his drink and leaned back against the bar, watching Kate and Jim talking to a group of people. He smiled at how uncomfortable Jim looked, then watched as Kate gracefully made her way through the crowd. Their eyes met and he smiled, a little embarrassed to have been caught staring. He shrugged. Kate smiled then returned to her conversation.

Martha leaned over to kiss her son on the cheek and leaned against the bar next to him. "She's a natural."

He nodded and took another sip.


	4. Chapter 4

"Katie," Jim Beckett said as he politely interrupted his daughter's conversation with a group of Martha's friends. "I think I am going to head out."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and steered her away from the crowd. "It is only because I adored your mother that I have been here this long." He smiled. "You know how I love crowds."

"And tuxedos." She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I think you should wear one more often. You are a very handsome man in your Armani."

He stood back, brushed his lapel and adjusted his handkerchief. "I would make a great waiter at the Plaza." He struck a waiter's pose. "The salmon is excellent this evening."

They both laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a while longer?" She kept his hands in hers. "I wish we had had more time together."

"I know, Sweetie." He squeezed her hands. "Let's make it a point to see each other more often. Maybe dinner once a week, when you're not saving the world."

"Just New York…That's a deal." She hugged him again. "Have you seen Castle?"

"I had a nice long talk with him a few minutes ago. I am stunned by what he did here. I told him so." He looked over at Castle. "It amazes me how well he seems to understand her." He looked back at him daughter. "He must care about you very much… to do all this." His eyes held hers. "Is there something I should know about you two?"

"Dad, we're partners." He looked doubtful. "We're friends."

"My friends let me borrow their lawn mowers." His gaze softened. "I think maybe you should look a little deeper at why your 'friend' would do something like this for you."

"For Mom." She said weakly.

He touched her cheek tenderly and kissed her forehead. "Whatever you say… expecially since he never met your mother." He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment. "Good night, Katie. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

She walked him to the car Castle had sent for him and watched it drive away. She stood in the chilly evening air, thinking about what he father had said. He was right, of course. She and Castle were much more than partners. They were more than friends. What were they? She had thought about it so often, although she would not admit it to anyone but herself, not even Lanie knew how she felt. She walked inside and immediately caught sight of her best friend, dancing with Esposito. In spite of her denials, Lanie did know. She pressed her every chance she got to admit that she was, attached, to Castle.

'Her best friend.' She thought. Was that truly Lanie? True, they were very good friends. They talked about almost everything but who was the person Kate called when she really needed someone? Who was the person she truly relied on. The one person she knew would be there for her, no matter what. The person she needed in her life. Her eyes locked onto Castle, standing in front of a picture of Kate with her mother. He seemed to be studying it.

Kate walked up next to him. He looked at her briefly, then back at the picture. "I always know you looked like her, but in this photo, it's uncanny."

"We were always a lot alike in general." Kate looked intently at Castle, her mind obviously somewhere else. "Maybe that's why we didn't always get along."

"I think it was probably because you were both such passionate women." His heart pounded when he looked up to find her so close, staring at him. "Hard to have so much extraordinary-ness in one room."

"Extraordinary-ness?" Her eyes never strayed from his. "Is that a word, Mr. Writer Man?"

He nodded. "When it comes to you."

"Castle," she began, then looked around them. She took his hand and led him to the small alcove off the main room filled with stone sculptures. "I want you to know how much I appreciate all you have done."

"Don't mention it." His voice was low and uncharacteristically quiet.

She took a step closer to him. "The speech was perfect." Her hand touched his. "Everything is… perfect."

"A drop in the bucket…" he whispered, saying so much more with his expression.

She was deeply touched by his words, for the second time that night and, as he took a step closer, she met him halfway, wrapping her arms around him. He held her close and they swayed slowly as the music from the main reception hall filled the room.

Castle nestled his face against her neck, his heart pounding in response to the closeness, lightheaded with intoxication as he smelled her skin. It wasn't the perfume which affected him so much as the unmistakable scent of Kate Beckett. It was a scent he had become so familiar with over the past few years that he dreamed of it nightly. It was the scent of hard work and caring and passion, of playful banter and nearly overwhelming emotion, of beauty and sensuality… it was…Kate. It was like breath to him. It was everything wonderful in the world. Without thinking, he just barely pressed his lips to her skin, allowing the contact to linger.

Kate shivered at the kiss, goose bumps arising on her skin. She held her breath for a moment, fearing that any reaction on her part might cause him to pull away. It wasn't until his arms tightened around her waist that she dared breathe again, her breaths rapid and shallow. Her hand slid slowly from his back to his shoulder and finally rested on the back of his neck, where she toyed lightly with his hair. The effect was unmistakable as she heard a long sigh escape from his mouth. The breath tickled her neck, causing a fresh wave of goosebumps to spread over her. Butterflies raged in her stomach.

"Castle…" she whispered.

"I think maybe we should get back to the party." He whispered against her skin, his breathing ragged and uneven.

"Uh-huh." She agreed, her fingers tangling in his hair softly, her cheek pressing against his head. She inhaled deeply against his hair. He groaned deep in his chest.

He lifted his head to look at her but did nothing to back away. "If you keep doing that…" His eyes were smoky and dark with desire. "We should get back."

"Right." She whispered, stroking his hair softly.

"Kate…" He closed his eyes and soaked in the feel of her fingers in his hair, on his cheek, tracing across his lips. When her lips replaced her fingers, he felt a jolt of electricity course through his body. The first kiss was all her, soft and tentative. He stood, unmoving, eyes closed, waiting to see what she would do next. The next kiss lingered, still gently and soft, but the passion unmistakable. Castle lost all self control, pulling her close and kissing her back with a passion that left them both gasping.

He took a shuddering breath as their lips parted. They looked at one another for a moment before he backed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. She wrapped herself around him and gasped as his mouth made it's way to her neck and collarbone.

"We really should get back." He said breathlessly against her mouth.

"We'll be missed." She agreed, grasping his hair as he kissed her neck again.

"Ok. Let's go." He said as he continued kissing her.

"Right behind you." She smiled, as the stubble on his cheek tickled her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate wasn't sure how long she and Castle had been in their little dark corner of the museum and she really didn't care. All resistance had disappeared some time ago as he trailed butterfly kisses along her neck. When the tip of his tongue brushed the hollow behind her ear, she thought she would lose her mind.

"Castle," she gasped intending to ask him to stop. Instead her fingers grasped at his jacket.

The sound of his name drew him away from the creamy skin of her throat. He kissed her lips again as her hands slipped inside his jacket and rested against his chest.

"Rick." She said against his mouth as she gently pushed him away.

He kept his arms around her but looked up to meet her eyes. "I don't want this to end."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but just then, a laughing woman noisily came into the room, followed quickly by a man. He caught up to her and they stumbled, obviously a bit drunk. They didn't seem to notice that they weren't alone as they tore at each other's clothes.

"I think maybe that's our cue to get back to the party."

Just then there was a crash as the couple fell to the floor. Castle blew out a noisy sigh and walked over to help them up. Kate leaned back against the wall and took a moment to collect herself. She straightened her gown and pulled the compact out of her beaded purse. She reapplied her lipstick and tidied up her hair, looking carefully for any sign of what she and Castle had been doing here in the dark. Finally she approached Castle and waited until he had helped the young lovers to their feet. She smiled as he patiently helped them back out to the reception room and watched him direct a waiter to find them a ride home. She approached him slowly, letting him see how the gown hugged her as she moved. He was still looking somewhere below her neck when she got within reach. She kissed him softly, then wiped the lipstick off his face with her thumb.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Am I ever." He looked longingly at her lips.

"I meant to get back to the party." She kept a bracing hand on his chest as she wiped his mouth on her tissue. "This would look great in the newspaper… Richard Castle wearing coral lipstick."

He smiled at her and said, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"I don't doubt it." She shook her head and hooked her arm through his as they reentered the reception.

They spent the rest of the evening staying very close and sneaking touches when they could. They danced briefly, but the closeness and the touching proved to be a very bad idea.

"Castle," she said very softly.

"Hmmmm.."

"Your hand."

"What about it." His eyes were closed as they swayed to the music.

"It is almost on my ass." She smiled in spite of herself.

Castle reflexively slid his hand higher. "You didn't mind it a while ago." He gave her a cock eyed grin.

"A while ago we weren't in a room full of people." She cast her eyes sideways to a couple dancing next to them.

Castle took a quick step back. "Right." He gently took her hand and led her off the dance floor. "Maybe we should mingle."

Kate laughed. "That's probably a good idea."

The place had all but cleared out, leaving Castle and Beckett to wander through the remaining stragglers, say their good nights and thank yous. When they had made a circuit of the room, they stopped in a group of their friends from the station.

"Are you guys a sight for sore eyes." Kate said with a sigh.

"Who knew throwing big parties would be so much work?" Esposito said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Espo."

"Yeah. Don't make her mad." Ryan chimed in. "Jenny and I are going to hire the two of them to plan the wedding."

"Not me… it's all Castle's." Kate gestured toward him. "He's the party planner."

Castle gave the group one of his best cheesy grins. When his eyes cut to Kate, the look of affection he gave her filled her with butterflies. She gave him a shy smile and looked away before the others saw.

They all walked outside where the valets brought their cars and they said their good nights. Castle helped Kate into the back of their limo and, the moment he slid in next to her, his lips were on hers in a slow, passionate kiss. He moaned softly as her teeth grazed his bottom lip. She leaned back and pulled him with her, her hands grabbing his hair.

"God, I love when you do that." He said against her mouth.

All too soon, the car pulled up at the curb in front of Kate's building. Castle climbed out of the car and offered a hand to Kate to assist her. He walked her to the front door and kissed her softly.

"I'll be right back." He said quietly as he turned to walk to the car and speak to the driver. When he returned, he took her hand in his, kissed it, and opened the door for her. They made their way into the elevator and the moment the doors closed, they were at each other. He backed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. She slid her hands inside his coat and wrapped her arms around him, her fingers digging into his muscular back. When the doors opened, their mouths didn't part until they were standing outside her front door.

Castle took her key and tried to unlock the door but it took several tries because Kate kissed his neck repeatedly as he fumbled with the lock.

"What's the problem, Castle?" She smiled as she pressed her lips behind his ear.

He closed his eyes and moaned as the key finally slipped into the lock. "There's no blood getting to my brain."

Kate looked into his eyes and gave him a seductive smile. "Oh?" The kiss that followed left him dizzy. "Why is that?" She stepped through the door and looked back to see that he hadn't followed her. "Are you coming in?"

Castle looked uncomfortable. "I didn't want to presume."

She looked at him in disbelief for a moment before saying, "You have never stayed out of my apartment even when I said, 'Go away, Castle.' Why on earth would you stay out there when we haven't been able to keep our hands off each other for hours?" She grabbed his cummerbund and pulled him through the door.

Castle walked across the threshold and closed the door behind him softly. He walked up to Kate and gently took her in his arms. "I don't trust myself to stay in control." He admitted, nuzzling his face into her neck.

She kissed him slowly and whispered in his ear. "I give you permission to lose control."

His knees went week at the breathy whisper and the feel of her breath against his skin. He groaned audibly and let his hand slip a little lower down her back. "You're killing me." He took a deep breath of her cherry scented hair as she kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and felt intoxicated at the feel of her mouth on his skin and her hands slowly slipping his jacket off his shoulders. "Please, Kate. Stop." He gently grabbed her hands and stopped them from caressing him through the silky fabric of his tuxedo shirt.

Kate took a step back and looked at him, hurt evident in her eyes. She tried to cover it by turning away from him and bending to get his jacket off the floor. "I'm sorry, Castle." She handed him the coat. "I thought we wanted the same thing."

"We do." He protested, pulling her to him. She resisted. "Really." His voice was so full of emotion.

Kate relaxed and allowed herself to be pulled close. "So why are you pushing me away?" She hesitantly touched his cheek.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm not trying to push you away." He kissed her. "This is everything I have wanted for… since I met you." He kissed her more deeply, getting lost once again in the feel of her lips and her tongue. He fumbled with the clip holding her hair off her shoulders and as it fell, he was carried away on the scent of her. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her neck, the tip of his tongue tasting her skin.

Kate took his hand and led him toward her bedroom. He followed for a moment, but stopped suddenly.

"Wait." He said, breathlessly.

"Why?" She was exasperated.

"I have to explain." He took her hands. "Believe me…" He lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Believe me when I tell you that I really want to stay here, go into that bedroom and make love to you." His voice was strained. "I want you more than I can say." He allowed his lips to graze hers in the softest of kisses. "But not just for tonight." He kissed her again.

"That's what I want too." She whispered.

"I'm not going to make love to you tonight and then pick my pants up off the floor and go home." He said in an intimate whisper.

Kate looked puzzled.

"Our first time should be special."

"This whole night has been special." She said as he cupped her cheek.

"It has." He agreed, pressing his forehead against hers, his fingers caressing the hair at the back of her neck. "Extraordinary, in fact." He kissed her forehead and pressed his cheek where his lips had moistened her skin. "What I mean is that, when we make love, I want to hold you in my arms when we are finished." He kissed her lips. "I want to wake up the next morning with my arms still around you." He pulled her into a tight hug and spoke softly in her ear. "I want yours to be the first face I see when I wake up and I want to bring you coffee in bed."

She looked into his eyes and saw only sincerity, and… love. Her breath was shallow and halting.

"I want to make you breakfast." He brushed some stray hair from her face. "I want to spend the next day, sitting on that couch, our legs entwined, as we read the paper."

Kate kissed him as a tear fell from her eye. "Castle…" was all she could manage to say.

"Of course, you'll be naked the whole time." He said with a straight face. "And we will be going at it like rabbits…"

Kate shoved him and said, "Shut up, Castle."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to go before I lose my resolve."

Kate looked into his eyes. "OK"

"We're OK?"

She nodded, smiling.

He took her hand and they walked to the door. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Castle walked into his apartment, tossed his keys in the dish on the kitchen counter and went straight to his office. He poured himself a Scotch and sat heavily in his desk chair. Leaving Kate's apartment tonight had been one of the most difficult things he had ever done. It was a statement on how much he had grown up in the last few years that he had left at all, but he had meant every word he had said to her. For the first time in his life, the physical relationship wasn't the most important thing.

He spotted the post it note sticking to his computer and peeled it off.

_Don't forget about tomorrow! Go to bed! We have to leave early!_

He smiled and stuck it to the desktop. Alexis was so subtle sometimes. He wouldn't tell her that the only reason he had come home at all was because he knew he had to take her to meet with the Stanford rep who was in the area. She had been on a waiting list for an interview and had only received the call to schedule an appointment two days ago. The timing was definitely the worst ever. He sighed and took a sip, smiling hopefully as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Are you still awake?_

He smiled and typed. _ Sitting here thinking I am a fool for leaving you tonight_

He answered the phone before the second ring.

"Hey, Castle."

"I am so happy to hear your voice."

"I was just lying here thinking about what you did tonight."

"I know. I'm an idiot."

"Not that. I mean the fund raiser. It was amazing." There was a moment of silence. "You're… thank you."

"Don't thank me." He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "It was all an elaborate plan to get you alone in a dark corner… and feel you up."

She laughed quietly. "You're a jerk, Castle."

"I'm a charming jerk." He thought of her in lying in her bed and felt a sudden rush of arousal. "You lay in bed and think of me?"

"In case you can't hear it, I'm rolling my eyes."

He laughed. "I really wish I could see you tomorrow. Actually, I wish I could see you right now. What are you wearing.?"

"Shut up, Castle." She smiled, feeling the silk of her pajamas under her hand and thinking about what his hands would feel like at this moment. She didn't want to wait until Monday to see him at the station. She wanted to ask what was happening tomorrow and why they couldn't see each other, but didn't want to seem needy.

"Are you still there?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm here." It was a moment before she spoke again. "Castle," she sounded serious.

"You're not going to do that thing they do on TV where, after a romantic encounter, one of them says that it never should have happened and they should forget it ever did, are you?"

"What?"

"You know… 'We got carried away in the moment, blah, blah, blah…'"

Kate smiled in her dark bedroom, wishing she could see his face. He was trying to sound like he was joking, but she could hear the insecurity beneath the joke. "No. Did you think I would?"

"I really hoped you wouldn't." He said in an intimately soft voice that gave Kate chills. If she closed her eyes, it felt almost as though he was in her bed next to her.

"We did get carried away in the moment, Castle." She replied in an equally intimate voice. "But it was long overdue."

"Good." He toyed with Alexis' note. "Aren't you going to ask where I have to be in the morning?"

"I didn't want to pry." She tried to sound casual.

"You wouldn't be prying. I am taking Alexis to an interview for Stanford. Her appointment is at 9:30."

"Are you OK?" She asked, knowing better than anyone how upset he was at the prospect of his daughter living across the country. Every time he mentioned it, he looked like a lost puppy. There had been more than one occasion when she had fought the urge to hug him and tell him he'd get through it. She smiled. Next time, she would. "And you're going to be awake and dressed early enough to have her there at 9:30 in the morning?"

"I am definitely not OK, but I will put on a brave face." He looked at the picture of Alexis on his desk and took a deep breath. "And I'm sure Alexis has already set my alarm… and laid out my clothes… and set the coffee maker."

"I think you're probably right." She laughed. "How do you get anything done without her?"

"I have you."

"Yeah, you do." She said barely above a whisper. "I should let you get to bed or there won't be enough coffee in the world."

"The chances of my getting any sleep tonight are slim to none."

"You've got to be exhausted. I know I am."

"Every time I close my eyes, I will be thinking of you." There was that voice again, making her warm all over. "Wearing something incredibly sexy."

"You, or me?"

"Definitely you. If you think of me tonight," he was smiling widely, "just know that I will be sleeping in the nude."

Kate couldn't help herself. "In my honor, I suppose."

"You'd better believe it."

"Good night, Rick." She said, knowing that now she would be thinking about a naked Castle tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate set down her guitar and walked to the door, wondering who was knocking on her door at 11:00 on a Sunday morning. She turned the deadbolt and opened the door to find Castle, holding coffees, a bakery bag.

"Can I come in?" He asked, with his most charming smile.

She returned the smile and stepped aside. "Sure."

She had no sooner closed the door behind him and his mouth was on hers in a devastating, open mouthed kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and lost herself in the feel of his lips and his tongue and his body pressed tightly against hers. Castle set the coffee and pastries on the end table and hugged her against him, never allowing his mouth to leave hers.

When they finally came up for air, he held her and pressed his lips to her hair. "I couldn't stay away."

Kate smiled and felt a rush of heat at the raw desire so evident in his voice. She pulled away enough to look into his eyes and run her finger softly across his lips. She watched as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply at her touch and felt herself drawn to him. She kissed him deeply, shoving his jacket off his shoulders. As it hit the floor, Castle stopped to look at her, making sure he wasn't misunderstanding her intentions. Her eyes never leaving him, Kate unzipped her sweatshirt and slid it off, revealing the cotton tank top beneath. He traced the tips of his fingers up her bare arms, until her got to the shoulders. He ran his finger lightly around the collar and let his hand come to rest on the back of her neck. Kate kissed him again, taking him by the hands and backing toward her bedroom. By the time they hit the bed, they were stripped down to their underwear, his hand cupping her breast.

He kissed his way from her mouth, across her neck and between her breasts. A finger tickled her nipple, causing her to gasp, and the fingertip that stroked across her stomach left goosebumps in it's wake. He followed the trail with soft kisses, touching the tip of his tongue to her skin with each kiss.

He hooked a fingertip through the cotton fabric of her underwear and slid it very slowly down, kissing the exposed areas seductively. His fingers explored her, softly at first, her back arching as he touched her in all the right places. His intensity increased until she was writhing under his touch.

"Oh, God, Castle." She moaned as she went over the edge.

Castle could not control himself any longer. Just as the last waves of orgasm were crashing over her, he thrust himself into her, moaning her name. He tried to go slowly, wanting to savor every touch and each jolt of pleasure that coursed through his body. Before long, he felt himself getting dangerously close.

"Harder." Kate gasped beneath him. He complied, thrusting harder and deeper until he felt her start to tighten around him.

"Oh, Kate…" He moaned as she took him over the edge.

"There you are." A sleepy looking Kate shuffled out of her bedroom. She walked up behind his chair, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. His hands covered hers.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

She shook her head. "I had too much on my mind."

"Oh? Do tell." He gave her a crooked smile. "Were you thinking about anyone in particular?"

"Shut up, Castle." She kissed him sweetly. "This is all a very pleasant surprise. I thought you'd be with Alexis all day." She said as she took a bite of his bear claw.

"So did I." The disappointment in his voice was apparent.

"So what happened?" Kate toyed with his hair.

"The interview went well I think. At least the part I was allowed to hear." He sighed. "Alexis came out of the room smiling and very happy. I hugged her and asked where she wanted to go to celebrate." He looked out the window at the building next door, not seeing any of it. "She told me to drop her at Paige's. She said she was going to go Skype Ashley then she and Paige had other plans."

"Oh, Rick." She kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and smiled. "As much as I would have liked to spend a little quality time with my daughter before she abandons me, at least it freed up my day to spend it with you."

She gave him a knowing smile but didn't press the issue. Instead she kissed him again. "I'm glad I was your next choice." She kissed him again, slowly and passionately, standing and pulling him to his feet. They made their way to the couch where they continued kissing and groping at each other

"Can I tell you something?" She asked breathlessly as she straddled his lap.

"Anything." He ran his hands over her finely toned ass.

"I always knew that when we finally… got together," she kissed him then whispered against his mouth, "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." She ground her hips against his.

"Oh, God." He moaned as she freed him from his boxers and took him in her hand. She gave him a devilish grin as she guided him into her. "You can put your hands on me any time you want." He growled as she rode him. He loved that she was taking control and he let her set the pace, watching the determination on her face and the desire clouding her eyes.

"You feel so good, Castle." She whispered into his ear, biting his ear lobe as she sped up the pace.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle folded the entertainment section of the paper and looked over at Kate, who was deeply immersed in the editorial section. He smiled, feeling her legs entwined with his own underneath their blanket. He loved everything about this day… and the night before.

For so long he had thought about what it would be like to be with Kate Beckett. Of course he had fantasized about a sexual relationship. What normal, red-blooded man wouldn't? She was incredibly hot after all. The thing that had surprised him was how often he thought about what it would be like to share normal daily routine things with her. How often had he read an article in a magazine and thought, "Kate would love this." He would make dinner for his family and think about how she would like her burger. He would flip through the channels on the television and stop on a movie she had mentioned liking. She was the first person he thought of in the morning and the last when he went to bed at night. Sometimes he thought of her all night. He felt a stir down below at that and his grin turned devilish.

"What are you smirking about?" Kate asked, hiding her own small smile behind the paper.

"I'm not smirking." The top of his foot softly caressed her calf.

"What are you doing?"

"Wondering what took us so long."

This time she looked up from the paper and met his eyes. "I was an idiot."

"No you weren't. You just had a lot to work through."

"I was a disaster."

He thought a moment then nodded. "Yeah. You were."

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "You weren't exactly…"

His phone rang. He apologized and looked at the display. "I'm sorry." He said as he answered.

Kate took advantage of his distraction to go into the bathroom and clean up. She brushed her teeth and her hair and looked in the mirror. She caught a whiff of Castle's cologne on her shirt and smiled. She lifted the fabric a little closer to her nose and took a deep breath. The result was a powerful rush of happiness and desire, which settled right in her very core. She smiled, thinking that she was happy… for the first time in recent memory.

When she opened the door, Castle was leaning against her bedroom door.

"What's up?" She asked.

"That was Michael Lange. He's the accountant from the scholarship." He was grinning.

"Oh?" She said, trying to hide her anxiety.

He didn't say anything, continuing to grin. He knew she was dying to know how much they had raised and was determined to draw this moment out as long as he could. "He said he had a really wonderful time last night. I think everyone did. Don't you?"

"Sure." Her impatience was growing.

"He thought the band was wonderful. I think I should keep their card so I can use them again sometime. They were great. Everyone was dancing."

His smile was making her crazy. "So?"

"So what?"

"Don't make me hurt you, Castle."

He smiled for another moment before answering. "We raised enough for two full scholarships."

Kate felt a lump rise in her throat. She stood, fighting back tears. She finally walked slowly over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head as she cried softly. "Thank you." She whispered against his chest.

"You never have to thank me." His hands rubbed her back tenderly.

"Of course I do." She looked into his eyes. "This would all still be a pipe dream if it wasn't for you."

He shrugged. "I'd do anything for you." He kissed her softly. "I'd do anything because I love you."

Kate was stunned. She didn't say anything and Castle separated himself to walk into the bathroom. "I'm hungry." He called through the partially closed door. "Want to go get something to eat?"

Kate stared at the door, still unable to form words.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's wrong, Castle. You're never this quiet."

Castle thought for a moment about denying that anything was bothering him, but knew she would never buy it. "Are we early or is your father late?" He tried to change the subject.

"Are you nervous about Dad?" Kate smiled broadly.

"What? No." He said quickly.

"You're about to tell him how much money we raised. He'll be thrilled. What are you worried about?" She tried to hold back but couldn't. "Are you afraid he'll figure out that we have spent the last twenty four hours almost entirely naked?"

"We weren't naked the whole time." He shifted in his chair.

She had trouble keeping a straight face. "Oh, he already knows. I tell him everything."

Castle went pale.

"Don't worry, Castle." She leaned close until her lips were brushing his ear. "I told him that I am very, very satisfied." Her hand rested on his knee as she kissed his neck seductively.

"Kate." He protested.

"Mmmm.." She kissed his lips slowly.

He closed his eyes and tried, against his will, to remove her hand, which was sliding slowly up his thigh. "You're killing me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever do you mean?" She put on her best innocent face as she discretely brushed his semi-erect manhood. "You seem very much alive to me."

"Sir!" Castle jumped to his feet.

Kate laughed and got up to hug her father. "Hi, Dad." She kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Katie." He smiled at Castle. "Good to see you, Rick."

"You too, sir." They shook hands and sat down.

"I know we said we'd see each other more often, but twice in three days… this is unprecedented." He said to his daughter.

Kate squeezed his hand. "Complaining?"

"Nope." He kissed her hand. "So what's the occasion?"

Kate looked at Castle. "Why don't you tell him."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked. "I might be more appropriate coming from you."

Jim looked from one to the other. "Should I be worried?"

Kate smiled. "No."

"What, are you pregnant? He's the father." He said with a laugh.

Castle spit out the water he had just sipped.

"No, Dad." She handed Castle her napkin as he had just knocked his water glass into his lap.

"I'm kidding, Rick." He handed over his napkin as well. "You seem jumpy. Is everything OK?"

Castle nodded as the waiter came over with a new glass and a pile of napkins. He excused himself to the rest room to dry off. They watched him go and then turned to look at each other. Jim smiled at his daughter knowingly.

"So…" He prompted.

"So… What?"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "I have to ask?" Kate shrugged. "OK. I'll ask. Did you take my advice and re-examine your relationship with Mr. Castle?"

Kate couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. She nodded.

"And you're happy." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kate nodded again.

"Things are going well, I assume, from the fact that you can't stop smiling."

"I'm really happy."

"Then I am thrilled." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "He's a good man."

"Yeah." She said as she watched Castle return to the room. "He is."

"Doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun with him." Jim winked.

"I like your style, Mr. Beckett." She whispered to her father.

"Sorry about that." Castle said as he sat back down. "Did you tell him?"

"Nope. I told you that I want you to do it."

He held her gaze for a moment, feeling a deep, passionate connection with her. He nodded and entwined his fingers with hers under the table. She squeezed as he turned to Jim Beckett. She watched him as he spoke, telling her father about the amount they had raised at the benefit. She looked away to see the moisture pooling in his brown eyes, and took her father's hand with hers. When she looked back at Castle, his eyes were wet as well.

"I don't know what to say, Rick."

"You don't need to say anything." Castle said as the waiter delivered their drinks.

"Yes, I do." Jim raised his glass. "Thank you." They all toasted, glasses clinking.

Kate leaned over and kissed Castle's cheek. "I love you." She whispered into his ear, so only he could hear.


End file.
